


Music Lessons with the Devil

by ewya_barnes1114



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Fluff, Music, Piano, Slow Build, Violence, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewya_barnes1114/pseuds/ewya_barnes1114
Summary: Isra is introduced to Lucifer through Chloe Decker to be his accompanying violinist when he plays piano. She immediately does not like him as he is the very thing she moved to a big city like LA to get away from. He’s just like all the rest: chauvinistic, full of himself, believes he’s God’s gift to women, gorgeous, perfect, and that accent… *clears throat*Isra feels like she’s been marked from her first meeting with Lucifer and will do anything to keep it PC and not end up another notch on his bed post… or a victim of another handsome man who wasn’t what he seemed.Can she resist his charms? Or will he slow chip away the ice wall she’s built around herself?
Relationships: Lucifer/original character
Kudos: 11





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For now it is for general audiences. As the story progresses, it may change. I will update accordingly.
> 
> I just joined the Lucifer fandom and binge watched all 5 seasons pretty quickly and was inspired to write this. I have not written in a while so it may be a bit rusty.  
>   
> If you have constructive criticism, please share.

“So! I think I found you an accompanist.” Chloe said brightly with a smile as she met me at the table, a CD sliding across the smooth surface.

I snatched out my hand to catch it. “Is that so? Who is it?”

“The LAPD’s civilian consultant.”

I scoffed. “You guys have one of those?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I told you about him, like, months ago.”

“Oh that’s right you di- Wait…. isn’t he the one you’re always complaining about?”

Chloe blew out a deep breath, her eyes wide. “That’s the one.”

“If he gets on your nerves… I’m in trouble.”

Chloe lightly punched me. “Knock it off. Even we need help sometimes and he has a unique way of looking at things.”

Scoffing lightly, I said, “I’m sure he does. I assume you have the general idea first and then he takes over and acts like it’s his?”

Chloe laughed. “You know, you really should think of coming in as a psychoanalyst.”

I laughed. “I’m perfectly happy as a music teacher, Chlo.”

“Anyway, he mentioned wanting to find an accompanist the other day and I immediately thought of you and he said he wanted to meet you. Test out your skills.”

I sighed, kicking my feet up and crossing my arms at my chest.

“So... who is he? Other than a civilian consultant, what else does he do? What does he play?” 

“He plays piano and sings and…” She looked nervous, biting her lip.

“Come on, Chlo. Spill it.”

Inhaling deeply, she breathed out, “He owns a nightclub in LA.”

I went still, narrowing my eyes. Her behavior was odd. 

“What’s his name?”

She said it, mumbling low under her breath.

“Can’t hear you Chloe.”

“Lucifer.”

I blinked for a few seconds, then started laughing hysterically. Chloe laughed along, looking nervous.

“The LAPD’s consultant is Lucifer Morningstar. As in the owner of LUX Lucifer Morningstar and he wants to meet me? The absolute last person on the face of the Earth I would want to meet, let alone play with wants to meet me?” 

"Is…It’s not a joke.”

The smile on my face slowly faded. “You can’t be serious, Chlo. Men like him and myself do not get along. It’s not going to work, Chlo. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I can’t.”

She folded her hands together and rested her chin on them. “I know how he seems. But just… just give him a chance.”

I suddenly remembered the CD under my hand.

“What is this?”

“Recordings of his piano playing. So you have an idea.”

“I’ll think about it.”

She tsked. “Meet me at LUX tonight at 9 if you change your mind.”

Chloe got up and left, patting me on the shoulder as she walked by. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I was standing at the bar with Chloe inside LUX. The club was full of dancing, gyrating, sweaty bodies. I was severely under dressed. 

“Is this going to be too much for you?” Chloe yelled over the music.

“You’re asking me that now?!”

Chloe gave an apologetic smile. 

A pretty, dark haired, scary looking woman gave Chloe a nod and set two glasses down and poured a dark liquid into it. 

“Who are you?” She asked unashamed.

“Isra.”

I watched the woman rake her eyes over me slowly. 

“What kind of name is that?”

“It’s my name.”

“Pretty stupid name.”

Chloe moved to try to get the woman to back off. My hand shot out in front of her.

“It’s fine, Chlo.”

“How did she even get in here anyway? Especially dressed like that?” The woman asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A red, form fitting turtleneck, and skinny jeans, purple hair straightened perfectly. I could see why she said that since everyone other woman there was half-naked. As much skin showing as was possible without being too indecent. 

If there was such a thing in this place. I scoff internally.

“I dress for comfort. Not attention.” I said with a saccharine smile.

She scowled at me before she looked back to Chloe.

Chloe looked proud of herself as she addressed the bartender.

“Isra has an appointment with Lucifer, Maze.”

“Appointment, huh? Looking like that? I doubt it.” Maze sighed heavily. “Whatever. Doesn’t she have to sign the list first? To reserve a spot?”

I nearly choked.

“What?”

Chloe turned to me then, her hands up defensively.

“It’s not like that!”

To the woman named Maze, she said, “Maze, Isra is here to try out as Luci’s accompanist.”

Maze snarled and rolled her eyes. 

I took the glass and knocked back the liquid, shuddering as I reached my arm back for another one. I heard Maze scoff as she took it from my hand. The glass was slammed down onto the counter next to me seconds later, the liquor splashing over the edge, her fingers white knuckled around it.

“Detective!”

I looked toward the sound of the voice and was immediately sucked in. 

“Oh, sweet Jesus. It’s worse than I thought.” Every sense in my body went off like a nuclear alarm. Chloe turned to me, looking concerned.

“Is?”

Apparently I went so still the woman behind the bar was poking me in the back. 

“Did she die?” The woman asked sarcastically.

Lucifer came into view, laughing cheekily at the detective before giving her a quick hug.

“Hey Lucifer.”

He nodded to the woman behind the counter as she handed him a glass.

“Maze.”

He knocked back the liquid quickly, inhaling afterwards. His eyes met mine.

“Oh. Hello. Have we met?” His smile was devilish. 

He was charming. Drop dead friggin’ gorgeous to boot. And that accent… The very thing I had run away from and my best friend had just dragged me right back in. I tried to remember the list thing Maze brought up and things Chloe had told me. 

Chloe was beaming at him. “Lucifer, this is Isra. The violinist I was telling you about.”

“Lucifer Morningstar. Charmed. I’m excited about this. You know, I’ve played for all the greats. Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin.”

“You mean, you’ve played their music.”

“Oh good gravy, no. Who do you think they were inspired by?”

I was thankful he didn’t offer his hand to shake. I probably wouldn’t have taken it if he had. 

I tried to smile as sweetly as I could. Odd answer but whatever. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Morningstar.”

“Please. Lucifer will do.”

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my violin and motioned to the piano.

“So, shall we?”

“Please, after you.” Lucifer said, his arm outstretched with a wide smile on his face.

“You got this, Isra!” Chloe shouted after me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to run. Far away and was about to when I looked up and saw Chloe and how happy she was.

Damn this bleeding heart. I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face before I got my violin out and prepped. 

Lucifer sat at the piano, a blue light surrounding him as he played a piece called Petricor by Ludovico Einaudi. I knew him well. Listened to him all the time.

“Before we begin tonight, I’d like to introduce you to the wonderful Isra who will accompany me tonight.”

The club around us was silent. I watched Lucifer carefully as he played. It was so easy to get sucked into that gorgeous face as I watched his fingers play the keys softly. I looked back at the bar to see Chloe with a huge smile on her face and a big thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, I put the bow to the violin. 

Music is the only thing in life I allow to have complete control over me. It’s always affected me differently, even at an early age. Closing my eyes when I started to play was an involuntarily response. I felt it allowed for a total immersion experience. If you can’t see to be distracted by something, you’re more comfortable and are able to let the music flow out of you as it is supposed to. Case in point, tonight it was helping me to play in front of a crowd. My heart swelled as the song picked up, the feeling reminding me how good it felt to play with someone else and not a recording. 

He went into Violin Sonata’s No.5 Spring in F Major, Spring I Allegro movement and I relished playing a classic. He was phenomenal on the piano. I relished the feeling of goosebumps from being in perfect harmony with him and right now they were like a swarm of angry bees all over me. For a time I forgot I was playing in a nightclub and began to dance around like I would at home. You can’t blame me, there’s a particular part of that movement that is so light and upbeat you can’t help but dance to it. Or at the very least move your head to. 

I don’t know what made me open my eyes, but I wished I hadn’t. He was looking right at me. Felt like he was staring right into my soul, like all that existed right then was him and I playing together. All self-consciousness I had felt in a panic at realizing I was in LUX was gone when I stared right back at him with a smile on my face as I danced around the piano while he played. 

Music had that kind of effect. It was like people who got a divorce but still had sex, willing to suffer each other just for the pleasure. That’s how my relationship with Lucifer would be. Just two people who enjoy making music playing together. And that’s it.

Lucifer decided to kick it up a notch by going into Vivaldi’s Four Seasons, Summer III movement. Took me just a second to catch on and then I was note for note with him. A devious smile played on his lips, as he stared at me while changing tactics, trying to trip me up, jumping between the Four Seasons pieces. I saw that he was impressed and before you ask, yes I let it go to my head a bit. How could a girl not with a man like him? This was not the type of man who impressed easily.

We finished playing together, breathing heavily. He had gotten into it more than I had realized. The whole place went up in applause as Lucifer came over taking my hand and bowed with me. The touch was electric, like a shock to the whole body. He stared at me a few moments, a unique expression in his eyes before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it. He smiled, turning to walk away, one hand on the back of his head, the other in his pocket.

“Sorry, everyone. Got a little carried away! Carry on!”

I took a quick look at my bow. Still good for one more. “And I know just the one to do. Let’s test the Devil, shall we?” After all, this was a den of sin. I had a feeling he would know right away what it was. 

I caught one of the bartenders walking back from the back room and asked him to tell the DJ to hold the music for just a little bit longer and to change the light to red if they could. He said he would and I thanked him. I climbed up onto the piano, sitting with my legs crossed directly in the center, my silhouette the only thing visible in the blue light around me. I glanced up at the DJ booth to see the bartender whispering in the guy’s ear. He looked annoyed, but took his headphones off and walked away from his turntable. Lucifer was at the bar, his back to me while he chatted with Maze and Chloe. I started to play the opening notes to Violin Sonata in G Minor, also known as The Devil’s Trill. The light behind me flared red, bathing me in what felt like Hell fire.

I watched him turn quickly, drink halfway to his lips as we locked eyes. “That’s…” He damn near dropped the glass as he stared. 

A sinister smile played on my lips. All account of the music, I swear. Music had a way of swaying my emotions to what I was playing. He looked entranced as he walked back to the piano, standing right in front of me. 

“Cheeky monkey.” He said. 

As the Allergo movement started, I hopped off the piano, dancing around. He seemed to snap out of his reverie and sat down at the piano to join me in accompaniment. 

I played my heart out, not aware of when I last felt like this. When the piece slowed down, I sat down next to him on the piano bench fully entranced in the music, eyes closed. As the slow, soft prose came to an end, I felt his hand on my face, cupping it gently. When I opened my eyes, he was a breath away from my lips. 

Backing up suddenly, leaving his hand cupping empty air, the next part of the piece picked up and I immediately jumped up, twirling around the piano. As I passed by him, I swear it was a trick of the light, but his eyes were red. Glowing fire embers like… I moved around him, using the piano bench to loft myself up onto the piano. I was wearing no-scuff shoes, don’t worry. I stood there in the red light, playing the violin only part of the piece without a care in the world. Playing for the Devil like it would save my soul. 

I turned to Lucifer. He was staring at me with wonder and fascination. I turned up my eyebrow as if to say Did I pass your test? 

He got a genuine smile on his face then and laughed. It was such a pure expression. Chuckling, I turned my head and looked at Chloe. Anything to avoid looking at his face for too long. She had tears in her eyes.

Lucifer joined in for the final prose as the song ended. I sat down and was eye to eye with him as we finished the song, once again, a breath away from each other. As if on cue, the light cut out and we were bathed in darkness, the sound of our breathing drowned out by the roar of applause and yells from Chloe.

Then dance music cued right back up, the patrons happy to be dancing after the interruption. It was going to take a while to come down from the high I was on. I laughed as I looked at my bow. It was destroyed. 

“It was worth it.”

Packing up my stuff, I turned to go meet Chloe at the bar but was met by Lucifer. He stared at me for a few moments, mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

Finally, he just did a deep bow. When he came back up, I gave him a genuine smile and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I bowed back.

Chloe ran up then, embracing me in a tight hug. 

“Oh, my God! That was incredible!”

I suddenly forgot Lucifer was standing there and just gushed to my best friend.

With a little squeal I said, “I haven’t felt like that in years! Look! Look at my hands! I’m shaking! Feel, feel, feel!”

Chloe laughed as she took my hand. 

“I don’t think my legs can handle my weight right now either.” I said with a laugh.

“Let’s get you to a seat, hon.” Chloe said, guiding me to the bar.

I nearly collapsed into the seat, trying to get my shaking under control. I loved adrenaline rushes, but the crash afterwards was a bitch.

“I’m going to get one more for the road and then I’m gonna head out.” I told Chloe.

“Aww, already?”

“The adrenaline rush I just had is going to make me crash like nobody’s business and it’s an early morning at the college tomorrow.” Looking to my case, I said, “Aaannndddd I have to buy a new bow because I totally trashed this one tonight.”

As if on cue, Lucifer set 3 glasses down and poured liquor into them. He looked at me with a smile on his face, still at a loss for words.

“See? Didn’t I tell you she was good?”

Lucifer didn’t get a chance to respond before a security guard came over asking to see him upstairs.

“I’m sorry. I have to go attend to this. We’ll catch up soon!”

Chloe had a knowing smile on her face, her hand holding her head up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Chloe hugged me super tight, her hands cupping my head. “I’m so proud of you. You were incredible tonight!”

“Thanks. I have you to thank for that. You always know what I need when I need it.”

“Hey, get home safely and let me know when you get there!”

“Yes, mom!” I joked.

“Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer appeared behind Chloe, watching me get into an Uber, spooking her when he said on a breath, “It may be a bit early to say for sure but… I think I’m in love, Detective.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. II

Chapter 2

I heard someone yelling my name and looked up to see Chloe running full speed at me, nearly crashing into me when she caught up. Bending over to get her breath back, I laughed, “Good morning to you too, Chloe.”

Thrusting her phone into my face, she squealed, “10. Million. Views…Overnight! Over. Night, Is!”

I stopped, taking the phone from her hands so I could see what she was trying to show me.

It was a clip of Lucifer and I playing at Lux the night before. 

“Wow…” I breathed.

“You are viral, girl!”

“Psh. I’m only viral because of him.”

“What do you mean?”

I gave her back her phone and said, “It’s on a Lucifer fan site.”

“Oh, stop it! You were incredible and you know it!” She lightly tapped my arm. “Stop being so modest.”

I handed her back her phone as we walked along the path. 

“So… what do you think?”

“I hate him.”

My answer was so sudden Chloe took a step back.

“Not the answer I was expecting. You guys were so electric last night! Did you see the way he was looking at you? Did you feel the room when you played together?? Why do you hate him?”

“I can’t explain it but something about him is just so extremely off putting. I told you last night that that type of man and myself do not get along. Not to mention that attitude and ego? And what Maze said about a list to reserve a spot? Do women literally line themselves up to sleep with him? He’s the absolute worst type of man! God, I wanted to smack him 10 ways to Sunday. He’s dangerous, Chlo.”

Chlo snorted and laughed. “Lucifer? He wouldn’t hurt any-”

“I don’t mean physically. I mean that he’s the kind of man who once you’re on his radar, you don’t get away unless he chooses to let you go. Call it a hunch, but I think I’m in that man’s cross hairs. Buried deep like a tick.”

She got a playful smile on her face. “I feel a but in there.”

I sighed. “Damn you and your perceptions. But I did enjoy playing with him. I’ll think about it as long as he is clear that this is a professional relationship. I’m not about to be another one-night stand for him.”

Chloe ‘s face dropped.

“I know he’s a lot to take in and deal with. Believe me there, but Is… he’s not like the-”

“Good morning, Detective! Coffee for you!”

Lucifer’s bright and cheery face was not what I needed to see this morning. My cheeks flushed at the sound of his voice. The eyes, the way he looked at me. How close we’d been… It all came flooding back in.

“I gotta go Chloe. Class is about to start. Talk to you later.”

She squeezed my arm affectionately with a small smile and watched me walk away. 

“Isra!” I heard Lucifer exclaim. 

“Last night was exhilarating! You made this old Devil happier than he’s been in a very long time. I’d love to do it again!” 

I turned to face him. His smile was beaming, contagious.

“I had a lot of fun too. But listen I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Actually,” Lucifer began, walking up to me. I felt his hand touch the small of my back. That electric shock was back. Fighting the urge to lean into it, I stepped to the side out of his reach.

His eyes furrowed before silent understanding dawned on his face. He brought his hand back, fisting it in embarrassment before putting it down by his side. “Right. Sorry. I wanted to talk to you about an arrangement.”

Juggling the bags on my shoulder, I said, “I’d love to, but really. I have to go. Running late for class.”

“Lucifer, she has to go.” Chloe said, grabbing him by the sleeve. “And so do we!”

Lucifer pouted at Chloe. “But -”

“She said she would talk to you later. Come on. Let’s go.”

“Yes, I guess you’re right. Crime doesn’t wait! I will see you later, Miss Isra.” He said cheerily.

I waved goodbye and turned back in a brisk walk towards the Los Angeles College of Music. 

….………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucifer and Chloe had a case delivered to them about a murder near the Los Angeles College of Music.

“Huh….what a funny coincidence…”

“What’s that?” Chloe asked.

“Isra works at that college, right?”

“Yeah, she does.” 

“Well, guess we should pay her a visit!” 

Chloe stood with her arms folded across her chest, a knowing look on her face.

“The college, I mean. We should question the Dean right since it was his assistant that was murdered?” Lucifer said, cheerily. 

“Lucifer, this is an active police investigation. You will leave her alone while she’s teaching.”

He looked offended. “I give you my word.”  
….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Did you hear what happened to Cindy?” My assistant said, leaning against my door frame.

“I did. That’s so awful. Who would want to do something like that?”

“I don’t know. The Dean is just sick about it.”

“They were a thing weren’t they?”

“On the DL yeah, but I think everyone knew.”

“That’s so sad. Have they announced a service yet?” I asked quietly. 

“I think Friday at 3.”

She came over to me for a hug. I hugged her back as I heard her sniffle.

When she pulled back, I kept my hand on her arm. “My best friend works for the LAPD. If there’s anyone who can find who did this, it’s her.”

She nodded her head and walked out. 

In the silence, I was left to my thoughts. As I sat staring at the piano, last night’s events flooded back. It was exhilarating. I’d felt like myself again for a brief moment. No worries, no fears. Just music. I’d played as an accompaniment loads of times before but… no one had ever made me feel the way he did last night… There was something about him that made me tap into a more bare, carnal side of myself that I thought I had locked away. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered his face and the way he stared at me.

Pushing back from the piano, I said, “Nah. Nope. Nada. Net. Nein. Nope nope nope!” Smacking myself a few times in the face, I said, “Pull. Yourself. Together. Pretty faces equal bad.” Mocking myself, I said, “Let’s test the Devil shall we?” Then snorted with laughter. More like test the cement that held up the wall I’d erected. 

My heart physically hurt. It hurt to hide who you really were. Who you really wanted to be. I wanted to feel like that again. The way I did with him but knew I couldn’t. As much as I loved music, sometimes music betrayed me. For me, it was like a high that came with an eventual addiction that led to sudden withdrawal. The way someone made me feel when I played with them made me want to chase that high forever. That chase had left me heartbroken, and in one case, almost dead. 

After that, I vowed to make it incredibly difficult for someone to love me. For someone to get close to me. It pissed me off that he was able to slide in under the radar. How easily he had slipped through the cracks of that iron wall around my heart.

Feeling my eyes burn at the corners, I angrily swiped at them. I’d felt like this before. Wanting to chase it and holding back because I knew what would happen. I thought I was past this. Thought I was stronger than this. It wasn’t fair. 

‘Listen. Life isn’t fair. Life is full of shit-for-brains people. Life is full of psycho people. Life is full of people who can’t handle who you are. You’re going to get hurt. No one gets out of this life without experiencing it. You might think putting your walls up protects you but in reality you’re protecting the world from you.’

I looked up at her slowly, eyes red from crying.

‘It’s so easy to put up that wall and ball yourself up in fear, hate and regret. Don’t forget about all the good that there is in this world. Don’t build the wall up! Instead, knock that motherfucker down! Bare yourself to the world. Let them see who you are! And if a motherfucker wants to disrespect you, then you remind that motherfucker who you are. You remind yourself who you are. You are Israfel Giannone! And no one messes with you!’

The conversation with my grandmother faded from my head. I swear she was keeping tabs on me from the grave, always knowing when to pop in when I needed her the most. It made me smile thinking of that conversation. She always swore when she was angry at someone for making me doubt my self worth. It was aggressive, but hey she was Italian. 

I wondered how my grandmother would’ve handled the former lover, ‘Another musician, fancy that’. I seethed inwardly, from an Italian mob family who had left me for dead. I laughed quietly to myself, imagining her 93 year old frame chasing after him with her slipper, yelling profanities. She might’ve been little, but she was fierce!

I looked up to the ceiling, clutching the locket on my chest.

“I will try, Nonna. But it’s not that easy…”

I put one of my headphones in and started to play Fly by Ludovico Einaudi, putting all of my emotions into it.  
….………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I said good morning to my students as they filed in for class. I wrote on the chalkboard the lesson of the day, waiting for them all to be seated and ready for lesson.

When things quieted down, I read through the roster, checking off the students as they called out “Here.” or leaving a circle if there was no response. I was almost to the end when I saw a name that was new.

“Lucifer? What in God’s name-”

“Devil, actually.”

I looked up to see him smiling at me.

“Buongiorno, maestro.” He said in a deep, flirty voice with a cheeky wave.

A busty blonde next to him twirling her hair in her finger, smacking chewing gum laughed over exaggeratedly saying, “O.M.G. You speak French? That’s so hot.”

I resisted the urge to walk over to my cabinet and slam my head through it. I watched Lucifer making googly eyes at her and definitely NOT being shy about checking out her chest. I couldn’t help the animalistic sound that came from my throat. Two of the things I despise most in life were sitting right in front of me: womanizers and airheads.

Lucifer’s eyes snapped up to check out the sound he heard, his mouth falling open. 

“Are you done?”

He booped the blonde on the nose, giving her a wolfish grin.

“Right. Sorry. Carry on.”

“Fottuto idiota.” I said. (*Fucking idiot*)

Lucifer sat up, offended. “Now I don’t think that’s necessary!”, with the blonde screeching, “O.M.G. You speak it too?!”

Slamming a book down onto the podium, I gritted my teeth and said, “Read the first chapter of The Musician’s Guide to Aural Skills: Ear Training.” I made sure to stare a hole straight into Lucifer’s head. 

Softening my voice I said, “I will be right back.”

I heard sounds of ruffling as the students did as I asked, not sure what would happen if they didn’t. Walking back to my office, I sat down, trying to calm my anger. 

“How does Chloe deal with this?” 

Lucifer popped into the doorway, seconds later.

“Isra, I-”

In a split second, I stood up, grabbed him by his jacket, pulled him into the room and slammed the door. He stumbled into the wall next to my desk as I rounded, hands on my desk chair.

“Ti sei rincoglionito?!” 

“You are full of surprises! What was it again, French?”

I growled low in my throat, fisting my hands on the chair.

“Fine, I’ll play along. Cosa vuoi dire?” 

My voice was low and thick as I spat through gritted teeth.

“What… the fuck are you doing here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fottuto idiota means “Fucking idiot.”
> 
> Ti sei rincoglionito means “Are you out of your mind?”
> 
> Cosa intendi means “Whatever do you mean?”
> 
> I used google translate so for the 1st and 3rd Italian phrases so it may not be 100% correct.


	3. III

“You speak Italian when you’re angry? Oooh, that is hot indeed.”

I picked up my letter opener and threw it straight at his head. It embedded into the wall a hair’s breadth from his face, making a wobbling sound. He turned to look at it, eyes wide.

“Talk.”

“I can’t wait to tell Maze.” He said, laughing. “I think I may have just found her a throwing partner.” 

He grabbed the letter opener with both hands, tearing it from the wall and walked towards me, dropping it into my hand. Looking me up and down, I saw something flash in his eyes. 

“I am…quite intrigued…”

Standing toe to toe with him, I met his gaze with the most disinterested look I could possibly muster.

He smirked. “Tell me, Isra…what is it that you desire most?”

A pressure filled my head, chased by a buzzing noise. His voice echoed in my head, pulling me into myself. My eyes flitted back and forth between his, then narrowing with concentration. With a whooshing sound, something in me shoved him back until I was back in the present.

Blinking, I let out a deep breath. It took me a minute to realize my hand was gripped onto something. We both looked down to see my hand locked around his wrist. I immediately let go and looked up at him with murder in my eyes.

“Don’t… do that again...”

Chloe opened the door.

“Lucifer, there you are! What did I tell you?”

“I kept my word. I have a purpose for being here!”

“Uh huh. Then why does Is look like she’s about to rip your head off?”

He looked from Chloe to me, imploring. A smile curved my lips as I shook my head slowly. 

‘I won’t save you.’ I said with my eyes. 

He huffed, pouting.

“Fine! I may have interrupted her class a tiny bit. We’re here about the case!”

“About Cindy? You think someone here is involved?”

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes at Lucifer.

“I was going to talk to you about this later, but from all of the evidence we’ve gathered so far, we think someone in your class is responsible.”

“Yes, so I enrolled as a student to ah…canvas…the class for any ne’re do wells!”

“Is, I’ll take care of this. Go back to class. Just be careful, okay?” Chloe said, walking over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“I’ll keep my eye out.”

Chloe looked to Lucifer. “You. Let’s go. Now.”

“But, I’ve got to get back to class!”

“Now.”

“Detective, you’re interfering with my education.”

A smack across the back of the head with the case file shut him up. I had to struggle to hold in my laughter as I walked past Chloe. She reached out her hand to high five me, Lucifer’s voice following through the door.

“I saw that! Did she put you up to this?”  
….……………………………………………………….

I was full on laughing as I walked back to class. The satisfying smack of the case folder as it hit Lucifer in the back of the head was just the pick-me-up I needed.

“So sorry about that. Now, shall we continue?”

“Where’s the tall sexy guy?” The busty blonde pouted near the end of class.

“He’s here with the LAPD and they’re very busy.” I said, pointedly.

“It is awful about what happened to Cindy, but she got what was coming to her.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was embezzling from the college with the Dean.”

“That is a very strong accusation. Do you have any proof?”

“No. It’s sort of a rumor around here. Everyone knows it but no one can get close enough to him to find out.”

I could see waves of agreement wafting through the class. 

“Huh. Thank you everyone. That’s all for today.”

As the students packed up and left, I caught Barb.

“Hey, hang back for a sec.”

She came over to me, shuffling the bag on her shoulder. 

“Would you mind going down to the station and giving a statement? I’ll let Detective Decker know you’re coming.”

“Will… Lucifer be there?”

She went all flirty, finger in her hair, mouth open with her tongue glued to the top of her mouth after she said the last word.

I looked at her incredulously.

“I don’t know!”

“He’s so hot.”

“Yes yes yes yes yes go go go shoo.” I practically shoved her from my classroom.

“You two aren’t a thing are you?” She asked from the doorway.

“What? No!”

“Good, ‘cause I’m totally gonna hit that.” She laughed, making a lewd gesture. 

I slammed the door in her face and groaned loudly. Taking out my phone, I called Chloe to let her know Barb was on the way.  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of the day went by in a sort of blur. LAPD officers came and went for interviews. I didn’t see Chloe or Lucifer the rest of the day (thank Christ for small miracles where that man was concerned.)

It was well passed 8 p.m. when I was ready to leave for the night. As I turned to lock my office, I heard a commotion coming from the the Dean’s office. Staying quiet just in case someone was in there with him, I snuck in quietly to see him running around, packing things up quickly, cursing when he knocked something over.

“Dr, is everything alright?”

He visibly jumped when he heard my voice. 

“Oh! You scared me! Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I’ve had a death in the family. It’s a bit of an emergency, I’m afraid.” He was stuttering. I didn’t know Psychology well, but I knew this kind of stuttering was not emotional turmoil. He was nervous.

“Here. Let me help you.” 

The man was juggling 2 suitcases and trying to cram a bunch of documents into another.

“No no! I got it! You go on home. I said I got it!”

We had a kind of tug-a-war with the suitcases until he pulled too hard and one of them burst open. His passport along with several financial statements floated to the floor in a paper rain.

We both looked at it and when he looked back up at me, I knew he had done it. 

“Oh, my God. It was you! Barb was right!”

He panicked then, dropping the suitcases and pulling a gun on me.

Taking a few small steps back, I said, “Frank, easy. Let’s not lose our heads here, huh? Put down the gun and let’s talk.”

“I didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident. Cindy was in on it too. She wasn’t happy about her cut so she threatened to talk and promised I would take the fall for all of it. I didn’t mean to kill her. You gotta help me.”

“You know I can’t do that, Frank.”

“Then I don’t have a choice with you either. You’re a witness.”  
He raised the gun at my head, finger on the trigger.

“Frank. You don’t have to do this.”

“I have to… he said he would kill me if I didn’t.”

“...who said?”

What he said next made my blood ice.

“The Snake.”

Lucifer burst into the door, catching Frank off guard but not before he fired a shot that hit me in the leg.

I stood there in shock for a minute before collapsing to the ground, pain like fire running through my leg. I heard Frank choking and looked up to see he had been lifted off of the ground by his neck. I scrambled to find something to wrap around my leg. Frank had dropped his other suitcase when Lucifer picked him up. I saw a shirt near my leg and stretched my upper body as best as I could to get it so I didn’t have to move my legs. Once the shirt was tied, I focused my attention back on Lucifer.

“Lucifer, stop!”

He turned to me, murder in his eyes. “The man shot you!” He said indignantly.

“Let him go.”

He was ignoring me.

“I need him alive!” I screamed.

He turned and searched my face for a moment, then scoffed and dropped him to the floor.

“You humans. I don’t understand it. The man is clearly guilty of attempted murder and actual murder. You let these criminals sit in a jail cell for 20 odd plus years when they should get a one-way ticket downstairs!”

“You aren’t judge, jury and executioner! That’s what Chloe and the LAPD are for! Some people make mistakes. Some people do it on purpose and later on learn the error of their ways. Still, others…” My voice trailed off, looking into the Dean’s wheezing figure and finding the skeleton in my closet waiting inside. “Deserve to be taken out back and executed by a firing squad. They’ve done unforgivable things….death would be too easy a punishment.” I didn’t blink the whole time I was speaking.

Lucifer was down to my level, waving his hand in front of my face until my vision refocused.

“Hello? Come back. Come back. Yes, there we go!”

I blinked several times.

“There she is. Welcome back. Where did you run off to?”

“I didn’t go anywhere. I was right here.”

Standing back up, he sighed.

“All right then, keep your secrets.”

“Okay, Frodo. Are we off to throw the One Ring into Mordor?”

He laughed, his crow’s feet digging into the sides of his face. Other than his smile and his eyes, that was my 3rd favorite feature. 

“But seriously, are you okay?”

I smiled. “I’ve been shot. So I’m going to wager no. But I do have you to thank.”

“Oh?”

“If you hadn’t busted in when you did, that bullet would be sitting in my skull.”

“What can I say? I’m amazing.” He shrugged his shoulders and accentuated it with his hands in the air.

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Lucifer.”

“I supposed we should get you patched up. Here.”

He reached inside his coat and passed me his flask.

“One for the road?”

I took it from him greedily and took a big swig. 

“Not all of it!”

I laughed, some of the liquor spilling past my lips. I handed it back, wiping what had spilled with my sleeve.

“Here, you big cry baby.”

I let out of a cry of pain as he wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled me up.

“Now who’s the cry baby?”

I smacked his chest. “I’ve been shot, ass!”

He laughed heartily.

Chloe ran in through the doorway then, surveying the room quickly and barking an order for 2 stretchers into her intercom. She sent her officers into the room before focusing on us.

“Lucifer, what-”

“She got a bit banged up.”

“You were shot? Oh my God, are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.”

She smiled at me then turned to Lucifer.

“You!”

“Yes, I know. Bad Lucifer.”

“I told you to wait!”

“Bloody good thing I didn’t! Miss Isra would have been a lifeless corpse on the ground with a bullet in her head had my excellent timing and instincts not saved her.”

“Can y’all argue later? Kinda have a bullet in my leg and it really fucking hurts.” I said, impatiently.

A stretcher appeared then and the medics helped me up onto it. Before they took me away, Lucifer walked over to me, bumping me in the arm.

“See what I did there? ‘Got a bit banged up’?”

I craned my neck to look at him. “Really?”

“I made a punny!” He said with a smile, looking so proud of himself.

I just rolled my eyes as the medics pushed me out. 

“Because a gun makes a bang sound? Do you get it?” He yelled after me.

I heard him ask someone else, probably Frank, “Do you get it?”

When he still didn’t get a response, he said, “Geez…tough crowd.”  
….……………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R for language

“Weren’t you crippled?” Maze said snidely as I walked up to the bar.

“Nice to see you too, Maze.” I laughed.

“We’re closed.” She said pointedly.

“It was just a shot to the leg. Nothing major.”

Maze looked me up and down. “Too bad.”

“Now, now.” Lucifer said walking up to us. “Be nice. How’s the leg?”

“Eh,” I began, shrugging my shoulders. “Hell will have to wait for me.”

“I beg your pardon?” I’d never seen a more shocked, disbelieving look cross anyone’s face before.

“The Devil has a spot reserved for me.”

“I most certainly do not.”

“It’s just a phrase, Lucifer.” I laughed. He’d referred to himself as the Devil again. 

“Yes, I heard what you said. The question is why did you say it?”

“It’s doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters! You don’t walk around saying a phrase like that and not explain yourself!”

“Lots of people do it. I don’t see you Halloween catting over them.” His expression literally looked like one of the Halloween cat decorations with its fur up.

“Would you guys just shut up?” Maze snapped.

“This isn’t over.” He turned to me, pointing his finger. “Did you bring it?” He asked.

I set my pack down on the counter.

“What’s this?” Maze asked, curiously.

I unfolded the pack and pulled back the velvet covering.

“Knives? You throw?”

Lucifer coughed, his eyes wide. “Can she ever…”

“And?” Maze said, uninterested.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve brought her here to throw with you!”

She scoffed then laughed. When she saw Lucifer’s expression, she stopped.

“You’re serious?”

I craned my neck to look at Lucifer. “Told you it would be a waste of time.”

As I started to pack up, her knife came up to my throat. “Wait.”

“Mazikeen!” Lucifer growled.

When she was distracted, I grabbed the dagger, flipped it around in my fingers and then threw it, watching it embed into the wall next to us. She looked at me with an unreadable expression, then said, “I like you.”

Turning to Lucifer, she said, “How did you find out she could throw?”

I cocked my head as I walked to get her dagger out of the wall. “Yes Lucifer, how did you find out?” I smiled really big, a cocky look on my face.

“It was a bit uncalled for, really.” Lucifer said.

“He crashed my college class. I got pissed and threw a letter opener at his head.”

“Damn near hit me in the head! This close!” He said to Maze, his fingers showing how close it was.

Maze high-fived me. Lucifer looked positively betrayed.

“Hey, you brought her to me.” Maze said.

“She’s right you know.” I said.

“Oh, shut up and pour me a drink.” Lucifer sighed.

“You better be careful with this one. She just may best you.” Maze told him.

He scoffed. “Nobody bests the devil.”

Maze leaned in close to him. “I’ll be sure to tell Amenadiel that the next time I see him.”

“Funny girl, aren’t you?” Lucifer said, a tight expression his face. “I’m beginning to think it was a bad idea to bring you two together.”

Maze and I shared a look and rolled our eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were toe to toe with each other. She even showed me a few tricks. We’d been knocking back drinks and I didn’t realize how much we’d been drinking until I stumbled trying to throw.

“Alright. I think that’s it for me.” I said, laughing.

“Hmmm….let’s do one more. We’ll bet this time.”

“Oh?”

“This is will be a bit of a challenge.”

I made a “continue” motion with my hand.

“I’m going to throw this drink umbrella and attempt to knife it to the wall. If I win, you kiss Lucifer.”

I spit out my drink. “What are we? Middle schoolers?” I chided.

“You guys are always eye-fucking each other so I’d thought you’d at least like to kiss first.”

“Hold on a second! I’m never the eye-fucker.” I protested.

Lucifer instantly perked up and moved right next to my face. “Ooohhh. I quite like this bet.”

Thinking of any possible way to get out of it, I just went for the easiest choice. Sighing, I said, “Alright and if you win, I’ll give you $50.”

“Deal.”

Lucifer was watching the throw most intensely than he had the entire time. Maze went first and naturally didn’t miss. As I lined up my shot, I intentionally missed. Not by much. Maze gave a victory cheer and put her hand out. I slapped the money into her palm with a smile on my face.

“Good game.”

Leaning against the bar, I felt Lucifer behind me, his lips almost touching my ear.

“You threw the throw. Didn’t you? I’m hurt.” He whispered.

I hoped I didn’t visibly shiver. Tilting my head back to look at him, I said, “Ancient Chinese secret.”

“Clever little minx.” I saw him lean in, staring at my lips. Just as he got within range, I put my finger on his lips.

“Nope. I lost the bet.”

When I brought my head back up, my vision swam. Holding my head in my hand, I said, “Ooh bad idea.”

“Lightweight.” Maze teased.

“Gravity is a bitch.” I whined.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! You coming tonight?” Chloe said, bouncing up to me.

“Nah. I think I drank enough for a while today with Maze.”

She looked confused. “Since when were you two on good graces?”

“Since Lucifer set up a knife throwing appointment at Lux.”

“Huh. Anyway, you should come with us tonight. Lucifer is saying it’s his “rebirth” birthday party. Whatever that means.”

“Dude, I didn’t even attempt to understand him and I’m not about to start now. He had a really weird reaction today when he asked about my leg and I told him that Hell would have to wait for me. It was like he took it as a personal offense that I would even suggest such a thing.”

Chloe laughed. “You’re hardly going to Hell, Is but who knows? Lucifer’s a weird dude.”

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I said, “But seriously, how do you deal with that man? He’s so frustrating.”

She sighed heavily. “I know he is. But he really does lend some interesting insight to my cases and dare I say it, he’s become a friend.”

I bopped my head up and down, throwing my lip out.

“Maze tried to get me to kiss him today.” I blurted out.

“What?!”

“We were throwing knives and she bet me that if I lost to her that I’d have to kiss Lucifer.” I went quiet.

“So! What happened? Don’t leave me hanging.”

“I threw the throw.”

She clicked her tongue. “I bet he didn’t like that.”

“Yeah he put on a good show about it. Even tried to kiss me afterwards and I stopped him.”

“You should give him a chance, Is. He likes you.”

“Right. He likes me like he likes all of the other pretty tails that pack his bar every night.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“Come on. At least come with me. Just because.” She was giving me that puppy dog face that I could never resist.

It was my turn to click my tongue. “Alright. You’ve convinced me.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dressed in my best rave clothes, I met her at the door. Lucifer had made us VIP holders so we didn’t need to wait in line.

“Well, damn. First time I’ve been VIP of anything.”

“Right?” Chloe agreed.

We sauntered in to find the club already jumping. I was wearing a choker around my neck, a black tube top and white cargo pants and my hair in a high ponytail. Maze saw us and motioned for us to come over. As I looked around the club, I saw Barb hanging all over Lucifer. It was kind of funny but I felt bad for him. She was barely wearing anything and left nothing to the imagination. That was the first time I’d seen him not interested in someone.

Maze poured us two shots, looking me up and down.

“Who is this?”

“Shut up.” I said, laughing.

“Rawr.” She said, making a claw with her hand.

“So…are we going to see a shuffle tonight?” Chloe asked.

I craned my head to look at her from under my eyelids. “Funny.” I said, scrunching my face up.

“We’ll see about that.” She said under her breath.

“What was that.”

“This place is jumping I said.”

“Huh uh. Don’t. Just don’t.”

She put her hand on her chest. “Me? I would never.”

I pointed at her. “I mean it, Chloe.”

I watched Lucifer run behind the bar, popping up to look between the bottles. Maze was looking at him, puzzled.

“What are you doing?” She admonished.

“Just making sure everything is running smoothly.”

“From between the bottles? It’s not like you to run from a human. Let alone a woman.”

“Ugh, she’s unbearable!”

He looked to me.

“You have to help me. It’s Barb…” He says, looking around worriedly. “She won’t leave me alone.”

I bit back a laugh. “But she’s so sweet and she loves when you speak French.” I said in an obnoxious voice.

He gave me a dark look. “Shit. She’s coming up here. Pretend we’re together. Just so she’ll go away.” He hissed.

“No way! Go get one of your flooz-”

Suddenly, he hopped the bar counter and had his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me into him, my hand on his chest. We locked eyes for a quick second before I tried to struggle away. 

His grip on my shoulder tightened. I glared daggers up at him in warning.

“Please.” He whispered into my ear.

I growled in response, the pity I’d felt for him earlier taking over.

“Hey! That’s where you went!”

Her face dropped when she saw me looking up at him.

“Thought you said you two weren’t together?” She glared.

He looked down at me, a hurt expression on his face.

“You did?” Complete with puppy dog eyes.

My eye twitched.

“I’m sorry, Barb. It happened quite…suddenly.”

I brought my other hand up and patted him on the back, making sure to put more force into the 3rd pat so it stung, all the while trying to keep a snarl from crossing my face.

“Rude.” He said quietly, his brows furrowed.

I looked up at him with a smile like venom on my face, popping my eyebrow up. I looked around for Chloe. She was gone. Barb folded her arms across her chest, popping her hip out.

“Give us a kiss, then. Go on!”

I paled.

“What?”

“Go on! If you’re together, prove it.” She had a knowing look on her face.

I laughed nervously. I looked up at him, as he looked from me to Barb. I looked back to Barb, digging my nails into his chest. “What is it with people obsessed about us kissing? He’s not really big on personal displays of aff-”

I heard him sigh and then I felt his hands on my cupping my face, turning me to face him. I didn’t have any time to react before his lips were on mine.

I inhaled sharply, my hands popping up. His tongue slid into my mouth like smooth bourbon. He tasted like a slice of Eden. My entire body softened from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I couldn’t deny the effect he was having on me. Slowly the sounds of the club died away as I gave in. His lips were a work of art and he certainly knew how to use them.

I felt him smile against my lips as he felt the change in me. He deepened the kiss, keeping a hand on my face and using the other to wrap around my waist and pull me closer into him. I’d never been kissed so thoroughly in my life. In that single instant, my universe flipped upside down and I could see why women kept coming back and why some lined up to be with him. He dropped the hand on my cheek, fingertips tracing down my neck as he pulled away, sneaking in a kiss right underneath my jaw. I exhaled, my eyes closed, shivering. When I opened my eyes to look at him, he smirked and booped my nose.

We both turned to look at Barb when she scoffed.

“Whatever. Call me when you’re bored of her.”

Lucifer smiled as she walked away, then turned back to me.

“So…that’s that then.” I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I had goosebumps all over. 

“Was it too much?"

“Just a bit...yeah...”

I was panicking inside. The wall needed to go back up. Fast. I needed a distraction.

Chloe came up next to me, her voice contorted in excitement. I watched Lucifer wink at me, looking mighty pleased with himself as he walked away, mingling in the crowd. I dropped heavily into a bar stool.

“So…. what was that?”

“What was what?” I said, taking small sips of my drink.

She looked at me like, “Seriously?”

“Oh that? That was nothing.”

“Didn’t look like nothing.”

“It was to get rid of Barb. She’s been bugging him since we got here. He needed a way to get rid of her.”

“Annnddd he chose you?”

“Don’t look too much into it, Chlo.”

“Didn’t figure you the type to be a bleeding heart.”

“I’m not a complete ice queen. For 0.2 seconds, my pity overran my judgement. I’ve heard stories about Barb and he looked genuinely disinterested as she hung on him so I decided to help a brother out.”

Talking to Chloe helped me to calm down.

“About that distraction...” I said to myself when I heard the beginning of Spooky Scary Skeletons Extended Mix Remix start up and looked at her.

“As usual, you know exactly what I need.” I slapped her lightly on the arm and ran to the dance floor with a bunch of other people.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
